thedragonballandeverythingplaceoffunfandomcom-20200214-history
Janemba
=Dragon Ball Wiki Navigation= *Content **Characters **Sagas **Films **Manga *Forum *Blogs *Anime/Manga Hub Random PageWiki ActivityWatchlistRecent changes *9Talk * =Janemba= Edit *History *Rename Directory: Characters → Villains → Movie villains Janemba is the main antagonist of movie #12, Dragon Ball Z: Fusion Reborn. He is a demon of pure evil and great power created when a teenage ogre, also known as the Saike Demon,[1] who was responsible for watching the spirit cleanser in Hell, slacked off, and the cleanser exploded as a result of the ogre's carelessness. The evil formed around him to create a giant, yellow, and childlike being that turns Hell into his own paradise. Goku and Pikkon are interrupted from their match in the Other World Tournament to fight Janemba, Pikkon being left behind to free King Yemma from the barrier that Janemba created around his castle. Eventually, Janemba's weaker first form is destroyed by Goku, forcing a transformation to his second state, which enables him to overcome Goku. Vegeta appears and assists Goku, but both of them are not strong enough to defeat Janemba. The two eventually defeat Janemba by fusing into Gogeta, who destroys Janemba by purifying his pure evil energy and turning him back into the Saike Demon. The Saike DemonEdit Main article: Saike Demon''The Saike Demon is a tank-boy, who works for King Yemma in Hell, on the Spirit Laundry Machine. This ogre goofs off on the job by listening to heavy metal music on a handheld, and the Spirit Laundry Machine overloads and breaks, covering him in thousands of years of evil energy and mutating him into Janemba. First formEdit http://images.wikia.com/dragonball/images/5/54/FatJanemba.jpgJanemba's original form, being confronted by Goku and PikkonAdded by LocC 09His first form (called Janempa in the FUNimation Dub) is chubby and extremely large. Janemba's intelligence also seems quite limited; the only word he knows how to say is his own name. His attacks involve things such as creating miniature versions of himself and of Goku, creating dimensional portals, and shooting ''ki blasts from the four holes on his belly. Janempa also seems to be playful and not really trying, much like Majin Buu, which is used as a reference by Goku ("You should feel proud of yourself only Majin Buu has pushed me this far"). Even in this base form, he, for the most part, managed to beat around Goku in both his normal and Super Saiyan form. After causing immense destruction around him, he finally forces Goku to transform into his Super Saiyan 3 form. At this stage, Goku easily overpowers Janemba, smashing his head into his body. After being defeated, Janempa transforms. Second formEdit http://images.wikia.com/dragonball/images/9/9d/Superjanemba.pngJanemba in his second formAdded by Jeangabin666Janemba's second form (known as "Janemba Final Form" in Budokai Tenkaichi 2 and "Super Janemba" in Budokai Tenkaichi 3) is much more powerful than his first and is more structured for fighting. Janemba reaches this stage after his head is caved into his torso from Goku's punch, he then proceeds to compress himself into a smaller space, resulting in this new form. This form is able to use a deconstruction/reconstruction teleportation known as the Bunkai Teleport, portals with which he can attack through, stretch his arm at lengths, turning objects into deadly weapons, project his opponents' own Ki Blasts back at them through portals. http://images.wikia.com/dragonball/images/b/b7/Janmeba_2.jpgSuper Janemba wields the Dimension SwordAdded by UltimateJanemba1108He wields a powerful sword capable of shooting unblockable ki out in strikes, though Vegeta destroyed this sword. In this more powerful form, Janemba overpowers Goku even when he is at Super Saiyan 3. Even after Vegeta shows up and helps Goku fight him, Janemba is still able to effortlessly overpower the both of them. However, once they successfully fuse to form Gogeta, Janemba is unable to phase them with even his most powerful punches. In a short time, Janemba is defeated effortlessly by Gogeta with the Stardust Breaker, restoring the Saike Demon to his original state. Techniques and special abilitiesEdit *'Flight': The ability to fly by pushing his ki out of his feet. *'[http://dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/Ki_Blast ''Ki Blast]: Janemba is capable of firing destructive ki blasts or projectiles from either his hands or mouth. http://images.wikia.com/dragonball/images/5/54/JanemCounter2.pngJanemba uses the Cosmic Illusion on GokuAdded by Jeangabin666*Bunkai Teleport: Stemming mostly, if not completely, from his power to control reality, Janemba in his final form has the ability to fade backward while he's breaking into cubes, very similar to '''Instant Transmission, only he doesn't leave all at once. This ability actually pulls him through more portals much like Illusion Smash, it only looks like cubes. This is supported when Vegeta fires a blast at the space Janemba just left, but the blast hit him where he reappeared as if it traveled with him. In Budokai Tenkaichi 3, this power is replaced by Instant Transmission. :*'Cosmic Illusion': A counterattack in which Janemba avoids the opponent's attack with the Bunkai Teleport and appears at their side to blast them away. http://images.wikia.com/dragonball/images/d/d1/JanemClones.pngJanemba's small clonesAdded by Jeangabin666*'Regeneration': When Pikkon cursed Janemba, his body showed signs of cracking. However, Janemba seemed to able to reform his body, healing himself of the damage. *'Telekinesis': He displayed this ability in his giant form. He used it to trap Goku within the colorful stones so he could perform Illusion Smash. *'Copy Attack': When Goku started getting serious, Janemba held out his hand and teleported Goku to his hand but then quickly teleported him back so the Kamehameha hit Goku. After Janemba uses his Copy Attack, the subtitles has Goku stating that he is "...also a wizard". *'Rapid Energy Cannon': After Goku transformed into a Super Saiyan 2, Janemba (while in his first form) uses this attack on Goku. He spins around to rapidly fire powerful, orangish-yellow spheres. Janemba spun so much that most of the ki blasts he shot at Goku formed into a huge nuke-like explosion, inflicting extreme damage.http://images.wikia.com/dragonball/images/5/5f/Janembarift.jpgJanemba using Illusion Smash''Added by Mpc797 *'Illusion Smash: While in his first form, the demon attacked Goku by punching into small portals big enough for his fists. By doing this, Janemba was able to hit Goku with a series of punches from a distance away. This attack was named in Budokai Tenkaichi 2. *'''Reality Manipulation: An ability he carries through both forms, the demon can alter reality. For example, he changed the Other World station, with King Yemma in it, into a jellybean looking thing along with everything else in Other World, even the tournament grounds. Janemba's ability was enough to bring back the dead and allow all deceased villains to escape from Hell, and restore Vegeta's body. (When he encased the other world station, he in effect opened the gates between realms. Doing so allowed the living and dead to pass freely between the two realms. The ability itself didn't "bring back the dead"). *'Physical Mass Manipulation': In his final form, Janemba is apparently able to physically alter and Deconstruct/Reconstruct the mass of objects. An example of this ability would be best demonstrated when he grabbed a stone spike and reconstructed it into a growing in length spear-like object meant to puncture Veku through the stomach. He can transmute objects, as was seen when he turned a club into a sword, calling it the Dimension Sword in Tenkaichi 2, though this was destroyed in the movie by Vegeta. In his first form, Janemba can also change other objects into miniature version of himself and fire energy shots from the holes on his chest and back. *'Dimension Sword Attack': This technique is used in his final form when he stabs at his opponent through portals using his sword in similar manner to Illusion Smash. http://images.wikia.com/dragonball/images/1/17/JanemBlast.pngJanemba firing the Brutal Destruction blast at VekuAdded by Jeangabin666*'Brutal Destruction': A rush attack he used against Veku and finished with a pink energy wave. *'Lightning Shower Rain': Janemba, in his final form, shaped a line of bright-white, sharp glass or some material by running his finger through the air, like Gotenks's Galactic Donut or Super 17's Hell Storm. Once he made the line, it shattered and he used his control to mentally fire all the powerful sharp shards at his enemies like a machine gun with potent bladed bullets. This attack was also named in the [http://dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/Dragon_Ball_Z:_Budokai_Tenkaichi_(series) Budokai Tenkaichi series]. :*'Spike Hell': A variation on Lightning Shower Rain, used in Dragon Ball Z: Infinite World. Janemba traps his opponent in a red sphere of energy, then teleports away. When he teleports back, the dimensional fragments that explode out of the portal he created fall on the opponent and cut them at lightning speed. http://images.wikia.com/dragonball/images/1/10/DragonballZ-Movie12_1238.jpgJanemba charging the Hell GateAdded by Raging gohan*'Hell Gate': A green Mouth Energy Wave Janemba used against Super Saiyan 3 Goku in Fusion Reborn. It is named and seen as one of Janemba's attacks in Dragon Ball Z: Infinite World. *'Heightened Awareness': Depending on the dub, Goku states that while fighting Janemba in his first form it was as if Janemba knew what move before he even made it. This happens as the villain initiates his Illusion Smash. *'Mystic Attack': Janemba stretches his arm to a great length to strangle Vegeta. He also appears to able to bend and curve his arm while stretching it. *'Mystic Breath': Janemba used this technique in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3. *'Howl': Janemba used this technique in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3. *'Absorption': Only used in Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai and then only in a cutscene, Janemba tried to absorb Vegeta. *'Shapeshifting': Only seen in Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai. Janemba was able to alter his form to perfectly resemble both Goku and Vegeta, right down to their abilities. PowerEdit http://images.wikia.com/dragonball/images/a/a2/JanemCounter.pngJanemba's warping powerAdded by Jeangabin666Janemba's first form seemed to be quite powerful as Goku had to transform into a Super Saiyan 3 to overpower him. In his super form, Janemba managed to completely overpower Super Saiyan 3 Goku and was only defeated by the fusion of Goku and Vegeta, Gogeta. In Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai, when Gotenks fights Super Janemba, he states that he doesn't seem to be doing any damage even as a Super Saiyan 3. His reality warping power was capable of transforming the entire universe in his image (including, Heaven, Hell and Other World). He possesses great matter manipulation powers as well since he was easily able to pick up a club and alter its molecular structure, turning it into a sword. This could also be a side effect of his reality warping powers. Aside from his reality warping powers, he is also proved to be an accomplished martial artist, taking on both Goku and Vegeta in hand-to-hand combat, and winning. WeaknessesEdit In both forms Janemba has a rather unusual weakness: he is physically hurt by insults. Whenever he or any of his constructions are insulted, he or it cracks slightly and shatters like glass. However, it is not enough to be useful against Janemba due to his powers of rapid regeneration, and stuns him only briefly. His constructs, such as the barrier around the Other World station, do not regenerate, but, like Janemba, crack only slightly and must be insulted numerous times before they can be broken. Only Pikkon seems to be aware of this weakness. Major BattlesEdit *Janemba vs. Pikkon *Janemba vs. Goku (Base, Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan 3) *Janemba Form vs. Super Saiyan 3 Goku *Janemba Form vs. Super Saiyan 2 Vegeta *Janemba Form vs. Veku *Janemba Form vs. Pikkon *Janemba Form vs. Super Saiyan Gogeta Video game appearancesEdit http://images.wikia.com/dragonball/images/c/c1/087_janemba.jpgJanemba as he appears in Raging Blast 2''Added by San Goku*Dragon Ball Z: Buu's Fury'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai - Another Road'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Infinite World'' *''Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 2'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Tenkaichi'' Voice actorsEdit *Japanese Dub: Tesshō Genda *FUNimation Dub: Jim Foronda (Janempa) and Kent Williams (Janemba) TriviaEdit *In the Budokai Tenkaichi series, Janemba is the only character to have a base giant form, then transforming into a regular sized character and losing health when transforming. *Janemba is the only main Dragon Ball Z movie villain to ever be destroyed by a fused character (Super Gogeta). The Dictator, also featured in Fusion Reborn, is another villian to be killed by a fused Super Saiyan character, specifically Gotenks. *In the closing credits of the movie, Janemba and Janempa are listed as different characters, as they are also voiced by different actors. *Janemba is very simiar to Majin Buu. They both start out as chubby monsters who are limited in intelligence, and transform into a slimmer and stronger form. *Janemba's name is likely a pun on "Je n'aime pas," which means "I don't like" in French. Category:Epic